That Strange Request
by FromTheAshesBloomCherryTrees
Summary: This is mainly Re-L/Vincent fluff. Nothing special. Just a girl who needs somebody to do her hair.
1. Vincent's Gold Star

Vincent didn't think he would ever understand her, however much Vince loved her. He was male, therefore destined to misunderstand. One day he remembers with particular fondness was one he still continued to be baffled by. This was far after she asked him to do her hair, that day.

After the death of her Iggy. Her chaperone, no, that wasn't it. The one who raised her more that her family. The one who did so many things for her, even after he was infected. Before he went insane that is, but even then she still was his reason for living for some reason Re-L didn't understand. All the more so than all of this was he was the one who did her hair. After the death of her dear friend, she didn't have Iggy to comb her hair anymore.

As shallow as that seems, it was the closeness that made it preside over all the other things Iggy did for her. Re-L was physical distant from people as well as emotionally, making as little skin to skin action as possible, for the longest time. Consequently, Iggy had been the only one to touch her in a gentle, caring manner, with consistency that is.

Vincent seemed to ignore that rule, or rather managed to, unknowingly, became the exception. This would have pleased him to no end had he known it, but as we already established Vince is male as a result remained ignorant.

It started that day when Re-L was sorely missing the perfection that Iggy provided to her hair, that, frankly, she sucked at combing. She demanded the defect first, but the little snot refused. So, thinking that it didn't matter who did her hair at this point, as long as it was done, Re-L asked Vincent.

None too surprisingly, he complied with his calm placid smile. What was surprising was that Vince did good work with the very same hair she was nearly in tears from the pain of trying to comb it. She loved that feeling. That feeling of tranquility, while someone calmly sorted out the mess she made, like looking after a child. But would she ever trust anyone like a child would, wholly and completely?

While these thoughts had preoccupied Re-L, Vincent had begun to finish his task with a bittersweet feeling in his heart. Sweet because Re-L had become so close, even if she didn't mean it the same way he did, Vince was happy to be useful and close at the same time. Bitter because the moment he finished the peacefulness would leave them and her hostility would return. This was a moment to treasure for Vincent; a moment that he thought would never be repeated.

Vince decided it would be better to end the bliss he knew would soon come to an end quickly with a disposition as sweet as the complier could muster. "I'm finished." Vincent quietly told Re-L as much as himself. Re-L then stated that he would do her hair from now on, seeing as that was the only thing Vincent could do without hurting himself, like walking for example. He was happy to hear that, but didn't want to rise his hopes up, because Vincent was sure Re-L wouldn't approve of something he did or would do, and then take away his own form of a gold sticker.

He stretched his arm out over her shoulder to hand Re-L her comb, with his arm mere centimeters from her face. This however was a big no-no, it was just too close, a complete invasion in her highly respected space bubble. Re-L stood abruptly and swiftly turning around to seize her beloved memento of sorts back from the man who somehow knew how to unsnarl hair. "On second thought, I should learn fix my hair on my own."

She walked out before waiting for a reply. Leaving poor Vincent wondering what he did that made Re-L take away his gold star Was it something he just did or did she suddenly remember something that he could never guess? While pacing back and forth deep in thought, without proper warning tripped on an inconveniently placed rock, then without further ado proceeded to fall on his face.


	2. Pino's Mustard and Vincent's Love

Pino chose this moment to appear. Running the whole distance, Pino was joyful as could be, exclaiming the whole way "Vince!" over and over like a child with some wonderful news, such as "The cookies are done!" even if said metaphorical cookies were burnt. Right before she reached him, Pino began her brigade of seemingly endless chatter.

That was something Vincent tried to retain and treasure, it was also one of the main reason they got along so well.

As odd as that seems, it had something to do about he feared. One of Vincent's greatest fears was being alone. Pino's excessively talkative and open nature fit perfectly with his eagerness to accept and be told things, no matter what she was telling him.

"Vince! Vince! Re-L-Re-L smiled! Re-L-Re-L smiled! Well, not a smile kind of smile, but a smirk kinda. But she smiled! Kinda. Did you give her something? Did you hug her? Did she kiss you? Are you guys going to be like a mama and papa now?"

She paused, God knows why, for she didn't need oxygen. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Please!"

Vincent, whose face had just finished kissing the earth, had gotten redder and redder from the moment she mentioned Re-L smiling, well sort of, was unsure how to answer at first. Then settled on a gentle no. Which sounded more like a malfunctioning auto-riev, "N-n-n-no-no. I-I-I-I just br-brushed her hair like she asked m-m-me to." He shook his head along with his throat trying in vain to clear them "Ahem, I think we should head back to the Rabbit, Pino."

Vincent stood up with a sigh as he held out his hand for hers before they began their way back to the ship.

Pino took it as a sign to courage up some mustard and ask him.

The worst he could say would only break her heart and shatter her believe in love and more importantly to Pino, friendship. Pino took his hand and mustered as much mustard as she could.

"Hey, Vince?" Pino prompted. "Hmm?" Was the absentminded reply. Vincent was usually one who listened whole-heartedly, but the thought of Re-L smiling was a very distracting thought.

"Yes, Pino"

"If Re-L-Re-L and you become like a mama and papa…." She started to sound scared. That's what got her all of Vincent's attention.

Pino hardly ever sounded frightened. He stopped walking, as did Pino, and got on his knees to be at eye level. "Pino? Is something wrong?" He was worried now and the concern on Vince's face gave her the extra mustard she needed to finish her question.

"If you and Re-L-Re-L become like a papa and mama will I have to leave? Will you still like me?"

Relief flooded Vincent; in one swift movement with a smile growing on his face he wrapped Pino in hug. A hug full of friendship and, more importantly to Vincent, love. A special mix of different loves. The kind that fathers give their daughters, and the kind best friends gave best friends, in the end they both equated to the same kind that filled the heart to the brim with sheer joy.

"Oh, Pino. I would never do that to you, Pino. Pino is a very important person to me. In fact I love Pino as much as I love Re-L."

Here, Vince blushed upon admitting his feelings about Re-L so openly, Pino gasped, threw her arms around his neck, and began to cry. "I'm sorry, I don't love you as much as you love Re-L-Re-L! Now you'll be sad! I'm sorry!" Vincent laughed at her sudden outburst. "Huh?" she was all she managed to snuffle. "I'm sorry, Pino. I didn't mean it like that. I love Re-L as much as I love Pino, but I love you both in a different way. Do you understand, Pino?"

"No, not at all. But I'm glad you're not going to be sad." Suddenly undaunted she beamed a beautiful natural smile at Vince as he stood once again. Pino grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way towards the Rabbit, chatter on full blast once again.

Pino was very glad she had listened to Timothy's advice about couraging up mustard.

Vincent was not surprised about Pino's amazing ability for bouncing back to her happy self. He was never the less pleased to find she could do so. Smiling to himself, he hung on her every word, even when his mind began to wonder to thoughts of Re-L, Vince would shake his head and attempt once again to focus on whatever Pino was saying.

However, thoughts of a smiling Re-L were extremely distracting….


	3. ReL's Cold & Vincent's Concern

Never again_ she vowed silently Never again! _She reaffirmed. To no avail. She need help.

To the point of such desperation that even her pride could refuse much longer. Nearly on the verge of tears once again from the pain of trying to get to same damn knot that had been taunting her the past week out of her once glorious hair!

Re-L finally caved in, much to her pride's dismay, and went to find the man with seemingly magic fingers. Vincent Law. The man who had started her on this journey. The root of almost all of her annoyances (the other, a certain infected auto-reiv), was the smitten looking young man with intensely colored passive green eyes.

With a sigh of resignation Re-L racked her brain for a way to ask such a strange request and still seem…. aloof, _badass_, if you will? No matter how she played it out in her mind's eye, the end results were always the same. With her desperate. Asking for help from a hapless man. Needless to say, it … irked her … to no end.

With another sigh Re-L went topside in attempt to spot aforementioned owner of said green eyes, to see him approaching The Rabbit with a small child like figure in hand returning from a walk around the area. Re-L leaned against the railing and wasted brain power on imagining on what they could possibly talking about so amply. With every expressive movement of Vincent and Pino was meet silently by Re-L's off-hand, made up dialogue.

Pino would move her free hand in a big encompassing motions _Ka-BOOM! _Vince's wide eyed look clearly stated _Really? _To this Pino had nod eagerly and sagely, at which Re-L could resist the chuckle/giggle/snort/smirk building in her body due to fact that this had all transpired with Pino in her rabbit outfit. That _I know__ so! _nod was too much!

During Re-L's imagination exercise she failed to notice that the objects of entertainment were moving towards her…

Vincent paled almost instantly, at the sight of Re-L doubled over, arms griping her stomach. Unable to see her face Vince immediately assumed it was covered in pain, when in actuality it was covered with amusement. Pino's hand tightened quickly cover Vince's. Looking at Pino, he asked if she had something to do, while he made sure Re-L was okay.

Pino, lacking only in tact, not self-perseveration (something to be carefully watched after whenever the scary lady was involved), made her scarce with the excuse of an unfinished picture.

As Pino disappeared, Vincent poured unnecessary speed to reach Re-L, take her down the hatch of The Rabbit, laying her down on the bed covering her swiftly with both blankets. He came to an abrupt halt right before leaning over Re-L with his hand betwixt their foreheads, checking for a temperature.

Mind you, this all happened before Re-L could suck in air, only allowing time for her facial expression the turn quickly from initial amusement, to surprise, shock, and fear, ending with inarticulate incredulity. From which she liked to believe she quickly recovered from the…display…. "What are you doing, might I ask?" Re-L asked from her new position on the bed, however, it came out as more of a whisper because of the wind Vincent unknowingly knocked out of her, as well as made Re-L breath heavy from the shock. So naturally, Vincent concluded that she was having trouble breathing normally, she didn't have a fever.., but she was kind of pink in the cheeks…. , Maybe she had stomach virus that didn't contract fever…

As Vincent lost himself in thought, he forgot to answer her question. Or move out of her "bubble". Which, admittedly Re-L was taking quite well. However, unwilling to admit those worried green eyes might have something to do with it.


	4. Vincent's Hugs and Pet?

Re-L wondered. How exactly is unclear, what, with her lack of imagination (Although that's what got her in this mess), but it is certain that she wondered. Most likely about Vincent. Most definitely about Vincent. The man (Was it correct to even consider him a man?) was an enigma. And a weirdo.

The said weirdo was currently wondering about the galley like a chicken with its head cut off. Admittedly, a worried chicken, but a chicken none the less. Vince was very stressed about Re-L and her state of unwellness. He was at a total loss as to what to do about it.

_Okay. Okay. First, I, um, I need to get her better. That is now number one thing to do. The question now is how. How? Oh, God. Oh, God. I need her. I can't go back to it being just me. Need to get help. It's so lonely. Out here, all alone. From who? There's no one around. It's just us. What I'm gonna do? Her, me. That's it. Maybe there's a place we can restock….and search for medicine._

His thoughts keep circling back to _It's just us, Her, me. _Then something hit him, like a rock. No, more like a huge boulder.

_Pino._

Deciding this was the most productive thing he could do right now, Vincent went on to seek out Pino. Only to trip over her. So lost in thought, he failed to notice that she was sitting right in the door way from the galley to the deck.

"Ha ha! Vince, you're so clumsy! Are you okay?" Pino asked in close secession.

"Ah, sorry about that." Trying to calm himself down before she could ask him about his accelorated heartbeart he asked "Hey, Pino? What have you got there?" Pointing at her picture.

"It's us. You and me. On the Rabbit. I need more colors to draw Re-L-Re-L."

At the mention of Re-L, Vince grabbed her shoulders, still kneeling on the ground, looked her in eye and said "Re-L might be very sick. Can you tell me how many days ago and far the last place we restocked is? And how long it will take us to get back?"

"Sure! We left 12 days, 7 hours, 54 minutes, and 48 seconds ago. It's 789 Kilos to the south of us, and 145 Kilos east of us. 'Cause of the wind it should take us 11 days, 20 hours 56 minutes, and 58 seconds to go back if we turn back in three minutes, veering a little to left." Waiting for the smile that would reward her, Pino recieved something more than she thought deserved for supplying such simple information.

A very big bear hug.

"Thank you! Pino, you're the best navigator ever!" She wasn't quite sure what navigator meant, but Pino was very pleased she was the best.

Re-L still lying down in compliance to Vincent's request, surprising herself greatly.

_Why I'm I doing something he told me to? _Refusing to acknowledge the fact that she why, hoping there was a other reason besides his eyes. _Filled with worry, concern and care…. _

_Stop that nonsense. _She reprimanded herself. _It's simply because if I didn't, then there no telling what he'd do. Slump his shoulders in resignation most likely. But, on the off chance he doesn't and pulls the "I'm a God, so listen to me" card, accompanied by brute force. I'd rather not deal with that…. _

Or so she tried to reason to herself.

Literally jolted out of her thoughts, Re-L was curious as to why The Rabbit was changing course. Curious enough to temporarily forget, or at least push those gorgeous green eyes to back of her mind.

So she went topside. To be greeted by the wonderful image of Vincent standing straight and beautiful at the helm with Pino at his side sitting on the deck, between the rails, legs swinging against the side of The Rabbit, looking forward as well. Not that she'd ever admit such a thing out loud or otherwise.

She always had a problem voicing anything postive about anything, which made her rather unbalanced in her uncanny ability to kick the proverbial dog where it hurt the most. Be it it's pride or broken rib.

Vince was the first of the two to notice her. He turned to say something, but Re-L beat him to it. "Why are we changing course? Did something happen?"

Once again someone else beat Vincent to punch "Yes! We're getting medicine! Are you okay walking around? You should be laying down if you feel bad, right? I made you a picture, I hope it makes you feel better. Oh! I think left it in the kitchen~! I must go find it! I be right back. Please don't get sicker yet. We haven't got any medicine right now." With her piece said, Pino went to search for her masterpiece for Re-L-Re-L.

With her eyebrows raised, Re-L decided now would be a good time to lay into Vince. "What the Hell?"

Not wanting to miss his chance to say something again Vince began quickly "Ah, Pino's right you should be laying down if you feel poorly. How are feeling? Any better? I hope so. Uh, um…"

Re-L's response was a simple blank "What?" At this point she felt severely confused. What? Wait. He thought I was sick? "Um, I feel fine. Actually, I am fine. So what on earth was the little defect going on about? I'm not sick. What's going on?"

At the word 'defect' a frown started to etch it's way on Vince's face. He really didn't like Re-L calling Pino that, even if it was true. She wasn't defective, she's just….special. Yeah, that's right, special. Like him.

_Wait. _

_What? _

_She's not sick?_

Vince was suddenly standing right in front of her. _Shit! I hate it when he does that lighting fast movement. It's so creepy. _Vincent grabbed her shoulders (Re-L's shock from his startling speed was the only reason he could do so) and looked at her intensely, searching for any sign of, well, anything out of the ordinary really. Just a few inches from her face, she sucked in air, about to tell him where exactly he could shove it.

As soon as she could regain her senses enough to form words besides "What beautiful emerald green eyes.", seeing as she refused to admit to any such thing.

Before she could, a smile rivaling the brightness of sun broke out on Vincent's face. Relief flooded his features as he forgot himself (and Re-L, he wouldn't have done such a thing if her recalled her personal space issues, much less, her temper) and did the same thing he had done to Pino merely a moment ago.

Gave her a big bear hug.

Completely encompassing her in his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Holding rather tightly. Very tightly. Too tightly.

The tightness of his hold is what brought Re-L out of her shell-shocked state. Shoving him off of her with a unladylike grunt and a gruff "Quit your moping, I'm not gonna die anytime soon. I need more answers before I can die peacefully." Not quite ready to look him in the eye, she spoke looking off to side.

Vince, thoroughly embarrassed by his initial reaction nodded, face in full flush "I'm sorry. I just, um, I'm glad that, uh, you're okay. Er, fine. I mean, um not ill. Er, ah. I should go. And tell, ah, Pino."

"Wait." _Damn, I said that out loud, didn't I? _

Vince turned half expecting her to kick him "Yes?"

"Ah. Since you're so concerned and all, you can comb my hair. Now. As an afterthought she added "After you go talk to your pet."

Still feeling incredibly guilty about temporarily forgeting about Pino in his mini mental meltdown, Vince snapped. Unlike his alter ego, this was his human side that snapped and retaliated on its own for the very first time. At anyone, really.

"She not my pet, she's my friend. My very precious friend" Vince said quietly but firmly, looking up from the deck he was staring a moment ago, at Re-L eye to eye so she could understand on no uncertain grounds.

"My very precious friend" he repeated. Then left to get Pino.

_Okay then. Hold off on the name calling of the defect for now. _


	5. Pino's Champion & Vincent's Smile

**A/N: I am so sorry it took this long to post this. I'm a jackass. This is the last chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Vincent had done as Re-L said. She could see him talking to Pino from here she stood leaning against the railing of the Rabbit. This was no big shock or startling change in their regular routine. However, the Vince that got angry, and no-nonsense Vince that wasn't the Proxy… That was new.

_Fine, Pino it is then. I'm stuck with her until I get my answers anyway. _

Conceding her stubborn ways to avoid any deeper self reflection than necessary concerning her. . . concern towards Vincent Law.

**OxOxOxOxOxO**

"She's not a defect, y'know." he murmured quietly as Re-L sat in one of the chairs in the galley. "She's," Vince paused, trying to think of a word that sounded a little less silly than 'special', "just a little different."

"I get it already. No name-calling. I'm a big girl, I got the message." Re-L, still rather shocked at the fact that someone who was such a pushover had actually contradicted and confronted her, was determined to change the subject. Or at least get what she wanted out of the situation.

"Can we get on with this already?" She snipped irritably.

**OxOxOxOxOxO**

Vince was humming some tune Re-L didn't know. Absentmindedly, she wondered if she ever heard it before. To her it almost sounded. . .peaceful.

_It sounds oddly familiar._

If Re-L was a ounce more familiar with music she would have noticed the quiet, heartbreaking sorrow underling the calm, steady sound Vincent resonated.

Slow and steady stokes ran through her hair accompanied by steady hands. And a nameless melody. One she now desired to have a name for. It wasn't enough to make her curiosity peak to the point of impatience. She could ask him after he finished his work with his magic fingers.

Not that he had to hurry or anything.

Re-L asked Vince a question after he finished combing her hair for the second time. Ever. _Yay! _

"What were you humming?"

_That was unexpected. "_Um, It was one of the songs we learned in the Mosque. I think. Some the people I traveled to Romdeau with sang it, along with a couple of other songs."

Remembering the people he buried one by one, two by two with decreasing help, made harder still by his stubborn refusal to made a mass grave when more than one passed. He believed they had the right to their own hole in the earth, at the very least.

"I think it gave them hope." Vince had to suppress a very unmanly urge to cry in front of Re-L and settled for a solemn statement.

"I buried most of them on the way there." Not having the heart the tell her he buried the rest them right outside of Romdeau's gates, he fell silent.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go, um, do something. I'm going to straighten the bunker." he said quickly trying to leave the galley before his voice could break.

"Wait." _Damn it! Why do I keep saying that out loud?_

Without looking at him she attempted to cover her tracks, "Um, thanks. Go do whatever you were going to do." Re-L sashayed out of their cramped dining area, up the steps leading topside, ignoring the fact that she said something she hadn't intended to.

_It's not I could say anything to comfort him. . . It's not like I wanted to comfort him to begin with! _She thought franticly as she quickly continued to put distance between herself and the entity in galley.

Vince, however remained fairly rooted to spot he was standing at when she said wait, shell-shocked by her choice of words. Vincent never had many opportunities when it came to Re-L. So, it wasn't all that surprising when he went after her. Delayed only shortly by his initial shock, Vince seized one of his few opportunities.

_Again with the creepy ass lighting fast movement! _

"I really wish you'd stop doing that!" Re-L gasped, startled yet again by Vince's inhuman speed.

"I'm sorry! I just-It's-sorry" Vincent stopped his babbling for a moment, took a deep breath, gathering his courage, he continued "you're welcome". It was softly spoken, yet firm (he considered it firm as his voice didn't shake or tremble).

What threw Re-L was the smile. Not that she'd never seen Vince smile. . . it was just that when he did it would never fully reach his eyes. There was always this lingering sadness about his countenance, especially about his eyes, even on the rare occasions he _was _happy.

This time, though, this time it did. It lit up the pair of brilliant shaded green orbs in way that shouldn't seem possible in the smog covered, darkened gray land. But there they were, shining with something Re-L couldn't quite place her finger upon.

**OxOxOxOxOxO**

It was an odd arrangement of sorts, from that point on. Re-L would give a new reason as to why he had to comb her hair. Such as "It's longer now, I'm not used to it yet. And it needs to be done correctly." or any other insipid reason she knew he would accept without question.

Vincent knew that no matter how she asked he wouldn't (couldn't?) refuse her request (demand, really, but Vince wasn't too concerned with semantics). Because even though he had his own rather strong opinion about certain things (as demonstrated by the Pino "pet" incident), he wanted to please Re-L, just a little bit, on some level or another. And on their desolate journey, small joys were the only kind of happiness that was available. So this would be his smallish offering of simple pleasures towards the dour woman he was completely enamored with.

He never had much to begin with, therefore Vince was ever grateful for what he had. Being able to touch another person, not out of fear or in a fight, but simply to _touch_. That in itself was such a gift.

Vincent's gentle soul, quiet in it's longings and needs, sang at being able to be nearer to the young woman who filled his head and his heart. Even if it was only for a brief moment while he took care of a tiny prospect of her life.

After all, it _was _the small things in life. . .


End file.
